pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Travisplatypus
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Merry page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 20:33, October 15, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Go ahead. make sure to catagorize it and put the template on as well Jisu Lee off line Stop Stop editing other people's user pages. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : In general, it is not polite to change another person's Profile page. Unless you are fixing a problem like a broken link or a glitch caused by the new editor, changing what is on their page should only be done by them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ...... You do NOT edit my pages without my permission. I hope you get banned, idiot. Now all my hard work is gone, thanks to you! >:( Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 14:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : referencing a message left on Tpffan5196's page: : I'm not an idiot. That "Isabella and Lego Liker" edit was you, impersonating him. Again, I hope you get banned for rudeness and vandalism. Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 17:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't do any thing wrong. I never edited any of your stupid pages. Name one. Travisplatypus (talk) 17:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Dude, its your IP and User name. Inless you have a easy password. YOU or someone who is on your computer did it. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STEEL PURPLE BABY BUGGY BUMPER'S ??!!!!!! 17:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) What Tpffan5196 is referring to is the pages you moved to new names, which I will try to fix and bring back to their original names. Also, according to this edit, you did attempt to impersonate Isabella and Lego Liker. These are the kind of things that got you blocked on two other wikis earlier this year. Be careful, because you're not doing a very good job of showing you've changed your ways. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : If you were a good admin which we don't have you woulkd know that he called me an idiot and stupid and is acusing me for things I didn't do and if I did do it it was because he was breaking the rules. Travisplatypus (talk) 17:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ... Tpffan is a '''Girl. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STEEL PURPLE BABY BUGGY BUMPER'S ??!!!!!! '' 17:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC)'' Okay looks like its time for me to step in here. Travis, please dont edit or re-name other peoples pages okay? Unless you ask the writer of the page first and they say okay. If you want you can create a page and edit it all you want. If you keep editing other peoples pages I will have to ban you. Have a nice day! I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 17:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Travis, Tpffan calling you stupid was in reaction to you blanking the "Jeremy's Club Song/Candace's Death" page and you moving it to "Cancelled page". The timestamps of both your edits prove this. She had been working on it less than three hours before, so I don't know why you suddenly felt it needed to be deleted. : If you feel a page should be deleted, you put at the top of the page so it can be reviewed. Trying to force it to be deleted is not permitted. : I try to let the other admins handle the issues here. I will only step in if there is a problem. When that happens, I take time to research what is going on before taking any action. Whether you consider me a good admin or not is beside the point. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot; I said that out of anger. But you shouldn't have renamed my page without my permission. I guess I can forgive you. But if you do it again, I won't. Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 18:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stop it!Chance135 (talk) 19:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Phinbella Renaming Please stop changing the titles of articles that include the Phinabella shipping. They are not your articles. Do this again and you will be blocked. '"Oh Yeah, guess what.Scuba is back! 00:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I am just changing it to the correct spelling. I also want to say the admins here are terrible. Can't we get any good admins? Travisplatypus (talk) 03:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There are multiple variations on the spelling of the shipping name. I myself use "Phinabella" But you so not see me going around changing articles' names. Just because someone doesn't spell the shipping the way you would doesn't mean it is wrong. What's more is that these aren't even your articles. You can decide how to spell the shipping in your articles, however you want. But you do not rename other user's articles. Repetitive behavior of this may result in a block. Second, the adminstrators aren't bad at all. I am not one myself, but I have worked with each of the current admins and two of the past. They are good people, and they help the wiki? Why do you think they are bad? Please answer messages on the sender's talkpage, thank you. [[User:Scubadave|'"Oh Yeah, guess what.]]Scuba is back! 05:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Message Like I said, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot; I said that out of anger. Also, thanks for liking Phineas' Mistake! I appreciate it! Tpffan leave a message :D 23:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Could you lend me an evil ray gun? Everytime someone gets me really mad I turn evil. It's like I'm a another person! I also don't know what I've done when I turn back to normal. Anyways since when does Irving stutter? And didn't Phineas and ferb meet Irving one day in their house and he didn't stutter. Also Django is one of Phineas' and Ferb's friends. Travisplatypus (talk) 03:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) signing off About the evil ray gun thing......no. And "Phineas' Mistake" was in an alternate universe, which explains why Irving stutters and why Django is not friends with P&F. There are people who make their stories like that. Tpffan leave a message :D 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Hey have you read my story Perry Runs Away!? It's my first story and I would really like people to read it. Have you read it? Travisplatypus (talk) 17:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I haven't read it yet, but I will soon. Tpffan leave a message :D 18:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Tell me what you think of it when you finish reading it. Travisplatypus (talk) 19:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Ok, who in your opinion was blocked unfairly, and who in your opinion should be blocked? [[User:Scubadave|'"Oh Yeah, guess what.]]Scuba is back! 18:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC)